


Prove It

by multicolormuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicolormuke/pseuds/multicolormuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael claims hes dominant in bed. Luke tells him to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink, verbal abuse, slight BDSM, twink/bottom Luke, dom/top Michael. Fluff at end.

"Oh come on, you are so not dominant in bed." Luke snorted, rolling his eyes and continuing to scroll through the Twitter app on his phone.

"I agree Michael, you really aren't the dominant type. Anyways, guys Cal and I are gonna go explore the city on our day off, see you later." Ashton smiled and walked out of the room. The boys were in Tokyo, and it was their last day off before performing their third show for the Sounds Live Feels Live tour. Michael and Luke both decided they'd rather be lazy and stay in the hotel, since they went out and partied last night.

"Luke, why don't you think I'm not dominant?" Michael asked, sighing and looking over to the blonde boy.

"Mikey, you're seriously a kitten. If you're so dominant, then prove it." He smirked and set his phone on the table, looking at Michael.

"What? L- Like with you?" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Obviously, Mikey. I've seen the way you look at me and I'm sure you've seen the same from the way I look at you. Also, you did post a picture saying that muke will be alive this year on tour, so come on, I'm waiting," He shrugged. Michael's mind was racing. He's always made jokes about the whole "muke" topic. But really, Michael did have feelings for Luke. Little did he know, Luke had feelings for Michael too.

"Luke are you serious?" He asked, still in shock that he would bring up the concept of the two having sex.

"Michael, goddammit! Cal and Ash are gonna be back soon, so fuck me already! We can talk about feelings after." He groaned and moved over, straddling Michael's lap. "Come on, show me how rough you can be, daddy." And with that, Michael completely lost it. He placed his hands on Luke's bum, and picked him up. He carried him into their shared bedroom, and slammed him down on the bed.

"I bet you've though about me fucking you, haven't you Lukey?" Michael chuckled, fumbling to taking his belt off.

"Fuck, yes. I've thought about you so much while I touch myself daddy." He said softly, watching Michael's hands move. Michael stripped himself of his clothes down to his boxers, then pulled Luke's sweatpants off.

"I've heard you moan for me Luke, we do live together, y'know. It's taken all of my fucking will to not walk in there and fuck you all those times." He licked his lips and kissed up Luke's pale thighs.

"Mikey please, hurry." He begged, reaching down to palm himself through his underwear. Michael stood up and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing a long sleeve shirt and walking back to the bed before undressing the rest of Luke's body.

"Since you can't keep your hands still, I'll have to tie them. Don't be a bad boy, Lukey." He warned, rolling him over and tying his hands with the shirt, behind his back.

"Maybe I wanna be a bad boy, want you to punish me." He said, looking up to him as innocently as possible. Michael chuckled and pulled him so he was laying across his lap, rubbing Luke's ass. "Bad, bad boy. You deserve spankings don't you? How many do you think of deserve babyboy?" Michael asked, pinching the white cheeks.

"As many as you think I deserve, daddy." Luke mumbled quietly, licking his lips nervously. Michael raised his hand and brought it down on his bum harshly, but not too hard yet. This caused Luke to whimper loudly, and jolt his body forward.

"Count for me." Michael said sternly, spanking him again.

"T- Two." Luke moaned out, gripping the sheets. This continued until Luke was on his twentieth spanking, and small red dots were appearing on his cheeks, due to blood rising to the surface.

"Good boy Lukey, such a good boy for daddy." Michael praised him, helping him up before untying his hands. "Hands and knees for me, baby. Show daddy your perfect little ass." Michael said as he stood up. Luke pushed himself up and stuck his bum out for Michael, arching his back so Michael could see him better. Michael got on his knees on the carpeted floor, and grabbed his cheeks roughly, spreading them wide.

"O- Oh daddy please, please. I need you." Luke mumbled into the sheets. Michael pressed kisses on Luke's right cheek, before licking up his entrance slowly, and moving his tongue around Luke's rim as Luke pleaded for more. Michael continued moving his tongue around the small pink hole, before pushing in and wiggling it around, burying his face in the younger boy's ass. Luke's eyes clenched shut and he moaned louder, pushing himself back on Michael's mouth. Michael took his mouth away and chuckled, slapping Luke's ass again.

"Spit or lube?" Michael asked, as he moved his hand up to Luke's ass and started to circle his hole with his middle finger.

"Spit, Mikey please I don't want a condom or anything just fuck me please hurry." Luke whined, causing Michael to smirk once again.

"My needy little slut." He spoke in a deep voice, clearly in a trance of lust. He spit on Luke's entrance, and pushed two fingers in immediately.

"Fuck! Michael yes!" Luke pushed his face into the sheets as Michael worked his two fingers in and out of Luke at a medium pace, not too fast but not too slow. He continued fingering him until he was ready for a third, and pushed it inside of him.

"You're so tight princess, can't wait to wreck this pretty little hole." Michael said more to himself than Luke. Luke felt his cock twitch at Michael's words, turning him on more than ever.

"Please fuck me, Mikey I'm ready please." Luke begged, clenching around Michael's fingers. Michael removed his fingers and took his boxers off, pumping his length a few times before pressing just the tip of his cock in Luke's small hole.

"Fuck princess, so warm and wet for me." Michael moaned softly, closing his eyes and pushing in slowly.

"Oh fuck!" Luke basically screamed and threw his head back as Michael began thrusting slowly into Luke, all nine inches of his cock moving in and out of Luke. After about three minutes of teasing, Michael got tired of it and slammed into Luke as hard as he could, hitting Luke's prostate. He repeated his actions and began pounding into the boy, gripping his ass tight.

"Fuck yes daddy I love your cock!" Luke moaned, clenching over and over around Michael's length.

"You little whore, loving the feeling of cock inside of you, such a dirty fucking cockslut." Michael groaned as he kept slamming into Luke.

"I'm such a whore! Fuck me like I deserve daddy!" Luke screamed in pleasure, his arms giving out which caused him to fall onto his face. Michael started fucking him harder, as if that was possible. The bed began slamming into the wall, and their moans growing louder. Michael threw his head back, fucking into Luke's prostate repeatedly.

"Fucking slut!" Michael grunted out, slapping his ass as hard as he could while still pounding into his warm heat.

"I- I'm so c- close daddy!" Luke screamed into the sheets, his voice cracking multiple times. He clenched around Michael's cock again, causing Michael's length to twitch.

"Gonna cum princess, fuck gonna fucking cum in your tight little ass!" He swore a few more times before thrusting as deep as he could, releasing inside of Luke which caused Luke to cum onto the sheets. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Michael on top of Luke and still inside of him. Once he pulled out, he carefully picked Luke up and carried him to the bathroom and stood him on the ground while he started a bath. Both boys were wore out, completely tired, but Michael still wanted to take care of Luke after the rough sex they'd just have. Michael added bubbles because he knew Luke loved them. He got in first, then helped Luke in so he could sit on top of him. Luke leant into Michael's body, and closed his eyes as Michael held him close.

"I knew you were rough, I just wanted you to fuck me." Luke confessed, a rosy blush rising to his cheeks. Michael laughed and kissed his head.

"You should of just asked me to fuck you babe."

"I was scared to! I've liked you for so long Mikey." Luke whispered.

"I've liked you too Luke, no. I've loved you." He smiled and rubbed his side gently.

"I love you Michael, so much." Luke hugged him and kissed his shoulder.

"Luke, be my boyfriend already." Michael smiled and squeezed him tightly.

"Of course!" Luke smiled widely and looked up to him, closing his eyes and kissing him softly. "Thank you Mikey, for being so good to me. Not just today, but always. You're so perfect." He whispered softly, tracing circles on Michael's pale stomach.

"I love everything about you Luke. You are so fucking important to me." Michael replied, cupping the warm water and pouring it over Luke's chest. Luke played with the bubbles for a while, and then they got out. With Michael's help, Luke got dressed in a large shirt and a pair of boxers, and Michael got dressed aswell. They laid down in Michael's bed, since Luke had came all over his, and cuddled each other tightly. Luke started to doze off, and Michael pressed a kiss to his head with a small whisper.

"Mine."


End file.
